I Don't Want To
by dj-ssdd
Summary: His dad wants him to follow in his footsteps but he wants to wrestle.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Here I am at the training camp for the Indianapolis Colts. My dad is now the head coach. He wants me to follow in his footsteps and be their star quarterback, like he used to be. I could be the start quarterback, I'm good. It's just that my heart's not there. It's somewhere else…

_Flashback_

"_Now I've seen you in the ring and I like what I see. I am going to sign you to a 1 year contract to start off with. But it is a big work load, so much that you are gonna have to chose this contract or football"_

"_I want this Vince, I really do. It's just…my dad" I told him_

"_Ya, I don't understand how you were down in OVW for the last 3 years and were able to keep it from him"_

"_I'm just good I guess" I smirked_

"_I'm not gonna make you sign this right now, take it home and discuss it with your parents. I know you're 23 and can make your own decisions, but this is a big one and I want you to talk with them about it"_

"_Alright, thanks Vince"_

_End Flashback_

"Hey Michael pay attention, pass the ball"

"Sorry dad… I mean, coach" I replied

"It's alright son, just keep your head in the game"

After practice…

"Hey dad, I'm gonna go visit with Uncle Eli for a little while. Then I'll be home for supper" I said as we were walking out to our cars.

"Alright my star quarterback, I'll see ya then" Does he have to say that?

I could always talk to my Uncle Eli; he was a lot more understanding than my dad. Plus, he never told my dad anything that I didn't want him to, cause he grew up with him. Eli would know how dad would react.

"Hey Uncle Eli" he opened the door and let me in.

"Hey Mike, what's up?"

"I need to talk to you. Another one of those 'don't tell dad' talks" I told him as I sat down on the couch.

"OK what's this one about?" he asked as he sat next to me.

"Vince likes what he sees, he wants to sign me to a 1 year contract and that's just to start with"

"Mike, that's great" he gave me a hug.

"Ya it is. But I'll be traveling a lot. I have to choose between wrestling and football"

"Well…"

"I choose wrestling, duh. But I have to tell dad about it"

"You want me to tell him?" he offered

"No, I will. It just gets harder every time he calls me his star quarterback" I explained

"I just don't see how he can be so oblivious to how much you like wrestling. Have you told your mom?"

"Ya, she was ecstatic. She's been behind me since day 1"

"Atleast you have one parent on your side. When are you gonna tell him?"

"I've put it off for too long. I'm gonna tell him tonight" I said confidently

"OK good luck Mike. Call me and let me know how it goes"

"Don't worry, I will" I said and went home. All night I was trying to find the right moment and it just wasn't coming. But I am going to tell him tonight, no matter what.

It was Monday night so I started watching RAW. After about half an hour, my dad sat down next to me.

"Why do you always watch this crap?" he asked

"It's not crap dad. It's entertainment"

"It's just two sweaty guys messin around in their underwear"

"Dad, you don't understand it. They tell a story in that ring" I argued

"Whatever, it's not even real fighting. They don't even get hurt"

"It's not fighting, it's wrestling. And they get hurt all the time. They mess up on one little move and they can get hurt. People get injured in there all the time dad" I was getting irritated with him.

"Boohoo. It doesn't even look that hard"

"It's harder than you think dad. You have to have a lot of stamina to last that long"

"Same thing for football"

Dad is starting to piss me off "Not quite, in football you get a break, what, every 10 minutes when it goes from offense to defense. Plus in football there's an off season. In wrestling there isn't. You're on the road for over 300 days a year" I explained

"Who would want to do that anyways?"

Here's my chance. "I do dad"

"What did you just say?" he had that tone in his voice.

"I want to wrestle dad. I'm real good at it. I went to a school for it for the past 3 years and Vince, the owner of WWE has offered me a contract. But with the traveling and all; I have to choose between wrestling and football and I choose…"

"Football" dad cut me off.

"No dad, I like football but wrestling is where my heart is" I tried to tell him

"You're playing football"

"No dad, I wanna wrestle" I argued

"This is just a phase" He was in denial.

"Just a phase? I went to OVW for 3 years dad. Phases don't last for 3 years" I yelled

"I don't care, you're playing football. I'll see you at practice tomorrow" he said and went to his room so I couldn't argue anymore.

The next day, instead of going to practice I went to Vince and gave him the signed contract.

"So you talked to your parents?" Vince asked

"Ya, I talked it over with them" I replied, that's not a lie.

"Alright Mr. Michael Manning, welcome to the WWE" Vince said and I shook his hand.

A/N: I KNOW PEYTON DOESN'T HAVE A SON, BUT IN THIS STORY HE DOES. WHAT DO YOU THINK SO FAR? PLEASE REVIEW, I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

That night I decided to go back to my house, instead of going back to my parents'. I didn't feel like dealing with my dad. After supper I found out that it didn't matter cause I heard a knock on the door and I answered it and it was my dad; the one and only Peyton Manning.

"Hey dad, what's up?" I smiled

"Where were you today?" he was pissed

"I gave Vince my signed contract" I said matter-of-factly.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because dad, I told you that I want to wrestle"

"And I told you it was just a phase" dad yelled

"And I told YOU that it's not. Wrestling is where my heart is dad. I am going to wrestle whether you like it or not. Atleast mom's proud of me"

"Fine then, I hope this blows up in your face and you come begging me for a job cause you know what? I won't give you one" dad said and walked out.

I followed him to the door and as he walked to his car, I yelled "I won't ever come begging to you dad. Cause I'm gonna make it in the wrestling business. And IF I ever have to go back to football it won't be for your team. I'll go to Uncle Eli's" I said and slammed my front door.

"I can't stand that man. I don't see how Eli put up with it his whole life" I yelled to myself. Then my phone rang.

"What?!" I answered

"Sorry Mike, what's wrong with you?"

"Sorry Uncle Eli. Your brother pisses me off"

"OK OK, calm down. Now tell me what happened" He said, then I told him everything. "Well when do you go on the road?" Eli asked

"Next week" I answered

"Well I think you should talk to him before you leave"

"No, he doesn't wanna talk to me, so I'm not gonna talk to him"

"Come on Mike, don't be stubborn like this"

"I aint the stubborn one, dad is. And you know it"

"Whether you admit it or not, you're just like your dad. You are just as stubborn as he is" Eli informed me

"Eli…" I tried to argue.

"No, you know I'm right. I'm gonna make sure that you talk to him before you leave cause we don't know how long you're gonna be on the road. You don't want to leave with that. Stress will build up and you won't perform to the best of your ability"

I thought about what he said for a minute and he's right. "Alright alright, I'll talk to him right before I leave" I said

"Thank you. I'll be there with ya" Eli told me, which is comforting.

A/N: SORRY IT SUCKS AND IS SO SHORT. HOPEFULLY THE NEXT CHAPTER IS BETTER AND LONGER :S


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I called Eli and told him I was going over to dads. My flight leaves later tonight. I really hope that dad can be civilized about this.

"Dad, we need to talk" I said as I walked into the living room.

"I have nothing to say to you" dad replied as he sat down and turned the tv on. Then I looked at Eli.

"Go on" he waved me

"Dad, please"

"Fine" he gave in, figuring I wouldn't stop.

"Why are you so mad that I'm gonna wrestle?"

"Because you should be playing football"

"Dad, football is your thing. Let me have my own thing. You have no idea what it's like to have everybody thinking that I was getting ahead cause you're my dad" I explained to him.

"OK, so you're really happy wrestling?" he asked, finally getting the point.

"Yes dad, I am" I answered

"Well then… Good Luck son" he gave me a hug.

"Thanks dad" I said then left to work with the WWE.

A/N: SORRY ITS SOOOOOOOO SHORT. I THINK I SHOULD MAKE SURE I HAVE PLENTY OF IDEAS FOR A STORY BEFORE I DECIDE TO WRITE IT, CAUSE I THINK THIS ONE WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER AS A ONESHOT. BUT TOO LATE NOW. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THE STORY ANYWAYS :S


End file.
